Stay
by ObsessedSVUONCER
Summary: Rolivia smut fic, three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not big on Rolivia but I wrote one. It's a bit smutty! Happy reading :)**

Amanda Rollins was in deep shit. Not only did she have a gambling problem but her debt had resulted in her getting her ass beat. So as embarrassing as it seemed she had to tell her captain about her addiction, and endure an investigation with IAB.

She was sitting in his office, tears pouring from her eyes when Olivia Benson walked into the room with a declaration of information on a case they were currently working. She felt so small in front of the woman she had been working beside for nearly a year. Not only did she look up to the brunette, but she had deep feelings for her, and at that moment she cursed her very existence being caught crying in front of her.

'She probably thinks I'm weak' She told herself.

She excused herself, and made her way to the door of the crib barely noticing the patter of footsteps behind her. She froze when she felt fingers grasp her upper arm, and spin her around.

"Liv?" She gasped.

"Are you ok?" Olivia asked pushing them both into the crib.

What could she say? She had shown weakness, and there was no way to take that back. But she still tried to hold onto her dignity. She wiped the few tears trailing down her face, and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine. I just need a minute" She said clearing her throat.

'You look so fucking hot today.' She thought.

"You don't look fine to me, Amanda" Olivia said releasing Amanda's arm, and folding her arms underneath her breasts.

Amanda took a few moments to study the older woman's body as she had found herself doing repeatedly for months. She took in her full, supple breasts, her curves, her nice round ass and her strong legs.'oh...fuck' She thought. She needed Olivia to leave, NOW, before she acted on her impulses.

"I'm r-really fine Liv...Thanks but I don't ne-"

"You know I've been at this a longtime, and I know how to read people. I don't know what happened but if you feel like talking about it, I want you to know you can come to me." Liv said dropping her arms to her sides.

Amanda, then did the stupidest thing that would later turn out to be the best thing she ever did. She stepped closer to the brunette, grabbed her face with both hands, and kissed her full on the mouth. She was marveling at how soft those rosy lips were and how natural they danced with her own, when Liv gently pushed her away.

Olivia had been wrestling with her feelings for the blonde the moment she walked into the squad room. To know that the feelings were mutual, made her life happier. She placed both hands onto Amanda's hips, and sighed.

"Amanda..."

"I'm sorry! So sorry Liv! God I'm an idiot!" Amanda said silently cursing herself.

Liv pulled Amanda flush against her, and smiled.

"No...it's not that...it's just I didn't want this to happen here..." Liv said softly.

"Wait?...What?" Amanda said looking into dark brown eyes.

"I have feelings for you Amanda. I've had feelings for you for awhile actually..." Liv said dropping her gaze.

'Theres no way...' Amanda told herself.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Amanda asked curiously, wrapping her arms around the brunettes neck.

"I had been such a bitch to you the moment you got here-I thought any chance I had was shot to hell..." Liv explained, looking away from her.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk about this?" Amanda suggested.

"Your place?...or mine?" Liv asked uncertainty laced in her tone.

Amanda had watched the older detectives work from afar before she even transferred into SVU. She had watched her work a victim in denial, and go at a perp without breaking a sweat. But with all of that knowledge she still didn't 'know' her. So she made up her mind.

"Yours" She said sure of herself.

The tension in the car ride to Liv's place was palpable. It took every ounce of strength they had not to touch each other. That one kiss seemed to be the match that lit the flame.

As they walked through the lobby of the brunettes apartment complex their hands brushed together, they paused looking into each others eyes, both needing to know if the other had felt that spark that coursed through them.

Liv had barely unlocked, opened and closed the door before Amanda had thrown her against it with the fierce need of feeling her lips on hers. She cupped the young blondes head, sighing blissfully into the kiss.

They kissed against the door for long minutes before pulling away, in need of oxygen.

Liv laced her fingers with Amanda's and led her to the couch. They stared at each other for a few moments, taking each other in. As much as Liv wanted to take her then and there, she wanted to know why she was crying.

She carressed her cheek - Amanda's eyes closed, leaning into the contact.

"Why were you crying in the captains office?" She asked softly.

Amanda's eyes snapped open, and she sighed. How do you tell the woman you love you're weak? She took in a breathe and exhaled.

"I, uh...someone beat me up last night. And the reason I got beat up is because I owe that person a lot of money..." She said looking away from Liv's gaze.

Olivia clenched her teeth, and sucked in a deep breath. Who would dare beat on Amanda?

"Who?" She asked icily.

"His name is Murphy. He didn't know I was a cop Liv" Amanda said quietly. She still refused to look her in the eye.

"I want to see..." Liv said gently.

Amanda looked at her then, dumbstruck, when she came to the realization Liv wanted to see her bruises. She stood, and slowly began to unbutton her shirt. She paused when the buttons reached underneath her bra. Liv sensed her reluctance.

"It's ok..."Liv said encouragingly.

Liv pulled her back to the couch, and finished unbuttoning her shirt for her. She slowly pushed the fabric from Amanda's shoulders, holding eye contact. Until Amanda shrugged out of the shirt. Liv averted her gaze to the black and blue that marked her torso. She tentatively reached out, and brushed her fingertips across the area. Feeling Amandas muscles jump underneath her touch she whispered.

"Does it hurt?"

"It looks worse than it feels" Amanda said, tilting the corner of her mouth in a half smile.

Liv leant down and peppered Amanda's middle with light,soothing kisses. Amanda's hand found it's way into the chestnut curls, and grazed her scalp.

Liv groaned in satisfaction. She sat up and looked into Amanda's eyes. She cupped her face softly and brought their mouths together before trailing off to her jawline and neck.

Amanda moaned as Liv nipped her sweet spot on her shoulder. Liv looked into her eyes again.

"Is this ok?" She asked softly.

Amanda nodded. "More...please" She said biting her lip.

Liv tugged her shirt free from the waistband of her pants and shrugged out of it. Amanda's eyes couldn't help but drop to the cleavage revealed from the top of her royal blue lacy bra. She leant forward and kissed Liv's shoulder eliciting a moan from the brunette.

Amanda licked and kissed her way across Liv's collarbone, and up to her jawline.

"Amanda" Liv purred.

She could feel that achy throb between her legs build the more the younger woman touched her. But this wasn't about her,tonight. This was about Amanda.

Amanda ceased her assault on the older woman's body and looked into her eyes.

"Liv?" She asked confused.

Liv just smiled and shook her head. She wrapped her arms around Amanda and unhooked her bra, pulling it from her body, and tossing it onto the floor. She leant down, and gently suckled a nipple, swirling her tongue around it.

"_Mmm_..." Amanda moaned.

Liv cupped the other breast with her hand and lightly began to swipe across the nipple with her thumb.

Amanda played with her hair absentmindedly, her heart hammering in her ears. She unhooked the brunettes bra and pushed it from her shoulders. Liv sat up long enough to let the fabric slide from her body, and flung it to the floor. Amanda smiled as she admired the brunettes olive skin tone. Her eyes glistened as they fell upon her dark nipples. She leant forward and kissed both sensitive buds flicking her tongue against them.

"Manda" Liv groaned.

Amanda pulled back, and looked at the older woman with love, and desire.

"Liv if you don't fuck me soon I'm going to go insane" Amanda growled. Before playfully biting a nipple.

Liv moaned in pleasure, and pulled herself back together.

"There will be no fucking tonight, Amanda Rollins" Liv said, panting.

"But there will be love making" She quickly added when she caught sight of the younger woman's frown.

She pulled Amanda into her lap and fumbled with the buckle on her pants. And when she couldn't undo them she growled in frustration.

"Who the fuck makes these?!"

Amanda giggled and stilled her hands, and expertly released the buckle holding Liv's gaze.

"Do ya think you can get the rest honey?" Amanda drawled in her southern accent.

"Shut up!" Liv said pulling the younger woman closer so she could kiss her.

While their lips were locked together Amanda managed to undo Liv's pants with ease.

Somewhere between undoing Liv's pants, and Liv pulling hers down, Amanda had found herself completely naked in the older woman's lap. Wishing for skin to skin she assisted in divesting the brunette of her pants and matching panties. Throwing them haphazardly around the room. They paused to stare at each other, and lay light lazy kisses on shoulders, necks, nipples, and breasts.

Liv palmed over Amanda's perky breasts, the valley between them, and over her flat, toned stomach, tracing patterns there. She swept down and met wet, wanting heat. Amanda's breath caught in her chest.

"Liv..._touch me please_..." She begged.

Olivia obliged her by dipping, first her middle finger followed by her ring finger into the woman. She gasped aloud at how the younger woman's inner walls tightened around her fingers.

She began to thrust in and out of her slowly, achingly slow.

"_Ohhh_..." Amanda moaned.

She rested her head against Liv's shoulder kissing, licking, and nibbling at the skin there. She clasped the couch on either side of the brunettes head tightly. She began to ride the brunettes fingers to increase the friction.

"_Mmm...ah...oh...Liv...don't...stop_" She choked out.

Liv grasped her hip with her free hand, and stilled her movements.

"Not yet baby" She said softly as she took a nipple into her mouth.

Amanda hissed in approval, and threw her head back. Soft moans escaping as Liv continued with her deep, slow thrusts.

"_Ohhh...ahhh...Liv...God_" She moaned.

She could feel the burn in the lower part of her stomach signaling release on it's way, but she wanted more so much more. She was so close.

Liv began to feel her inner walls clench around her fingers, and she wanted desperately to taste her. She eased her fingers out of the blonde and slid out from underneath her. Amanda's brow furrowed with confusion and desperation she wasn't going to get the release she so badly needed.

"Shh, baby...I want to taste you" She soothed.

She pulled Amanda behind her kneecaps to the edge of the couch, and settled on her knees between her legs. She blew softly on the wet folds there reveling in the shudders that followed. She brought her nose close to the wetness and inhaled Amanda's scent.

"You smell good" She breathed.

Amanda whimpered in response.

Liv dove in spreading her outer lips apart she began to lick from Amanda's opening up to her clit.

"_Fuuuck_!" Amanda cried out grasping Liv's hair in a tight fist.

The brunette dipped and swirled her tongue down and around her folds.

"_Th-There! Oh...so good_!" Amanda cried out.

Liv continued to sucked her swollen clit into her mouth and stuck two fingers inside hard and fast.

"_Please_!" Amanda whined.

Liv began to thrust in short, deep thrusts. She looked up at Amanda her darkened brown eyes locked with Amanda's grayish-blue. She picked up her pace curling her fingers to rub against the blondes g-spot.

"_Ohhh...shiiiiit_" Amanda screamed her orgasm trapping Liv's head between her legs.

Her orgasm rolled in waves, crashing through her relentlessly. She released the brunette and brought her up beside her. She lay across her lazily, panting.

"Wow!" She breathed.

She pulled Liv into a kiss, licking her lip for entry. She moaned, tasting herself on the older woman's tongue.

"Your turn" She purred when they pulled apart.

"If you want me to... I can go if that's what you want" She added when she saw an unreadable look on the brunettes face.

"No. I do want you to. I want you to stay..." She said pulling the younger woman up and leading her to her bedroom.

Amanda decided it was now or never.

"I love you Liv" She said following her into the room.

Liv looked back at her and smiled. She loved her too.

**More? Review me... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Warning this Chapter is all smutty. You may need a change of underwear when you're through! Happy reading :)**

* * *

Olivia turned to Amanda with her hand still clasped in hers and began walking backwards towards the bed with a smile on her face. When she felt the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed she paused and kissed Amanda with all the love she felt for her. She pulled away needing oxygen, keeping their lips centimeters apart.

"I love you too. But tonight is about you. So sit back, relax and enjoy it" Olivia said, carressing the valley between Amanda's breasts.

"Liv-" Amanda started to protest, but she was cut off as Olivia lifted her and lightly tossed her onto the bed, her head sinking into the soft pillows behind her.

Her face turned a deep shade of red and she bit her bottom lip.

"Ok." Was all she said.

Olivia crawled towards her predatorily on her hands and knees until she was straddling the younger woman.

"Now..." Olivia began in a seductive tone. "I've touched you..." She said, placing a heated kiss to the blondes collarbone. "I've tasted you..." She said, licking upwards from Amanda's neck to her earlobe before sucking on it, releasing it with a wet popping sound and sitting up. She ground her soaking core against the blonde.

Amanda moaned in response, raising her hips up, trying to hold onto the contact.

The brunette leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Now... what shall I do with you?"

Amanda ran her hands up and down velvety thighs and licked her lips. Her heart was thrumming wildly in her chest, near exploding, she was certain.

"Liv... If you don't touch me soon I think I might die." Amanda said in her Southern twang, her voice heavily laden with lust.

Olivia threw her head back and laughed. "Horny much?" She asked in adoration.

"For you." Amanda said, leaning up and wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck, dragging her down and kissing her fiercely.

Olivia allowed the kiss for a few moments then pulled away and looked down at the blonde with an unreadable expression, pursing her lips. She began kneading the younger woman's breasts gently as she rocked her hips a little, coaxing another moan from her.

"You still didn't answer my question..." Olivia paused, tweaking Amanda's nipples between her forefingers and thumbs. "What shall I do to you next?" She asked, bending down and suckling a nipple.

Amanda's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She couldn't think straight. She just wanted Olivia to stop teasing her and take her!

"Liiiiv!" Amanda whined.

"What? What do you want Amanda?" Olivia asked huskily. "Tell me." She added after a beat.

"Take me please! Liv just take me!" Amanda begged.

The brunette smiled wickedly and began massaging the younger woman's breasts with her palms.

"How do you want me to take you Mandy?" She asked, leaning down and sucking on the blonde's pulse point.

"_Mmmm_" Amanda moaned.

"Tell me." Olivia commanded, sucking on her breast above her nipple and lightly biting down.

"_Ah_!" The blonde choked out.

* * *

"Are you speechless already?" Olivia asked.

The only sounds coming from the younger woman were of want, need and heavy breathing.

Olivia climbed off the younger woman and walked over to her dresser, opening the bottom drawer she removed a black harness and a long, black rectangular box. Sitting next to the blonde once again, she held the box out to her and opened it.

"These are new... take your pick." The brunette said.

Amanda was so hot for the older woman she just grabbed a dildo from the box and pushed it into her hands.

Olivia looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, "Nice choice." She said, placing the box onto the bedside table.

She stood and slipped into the harness, pulling the straps tight around her hips. Next she inserted the dildo into the ring it fit into. She climbed back onto the blonde and brushed blonde locks out of grayish-blue eyes.

All Amanda could think about was the appendage digging into her stomach. She raised her hips, silently urging the brunette lower.

Olivia brought their mouths together and snaked a hand between their sweat glistened bodies, running her fingers through the younger womans dripping wet folds. She broke the kiss and smiled widely.

"I see you're ready for me." She said, kissing the younger woman once more before gently spreading her legs.

The older woman sat on her knees for a moment running the tip of the appendage up and down the blondes slit. Once she was satisfied it was lubricated enough she encouraged Amanda to bend her knees. She pushed into the younger woman without warning, filling her all the way up.

Amanda's eyes bulged at the sudden fullness, while she felt herself adjust. She drug her hands up and down Olivia's back lazily.

"Liv...please?" She asked softly.

Olivia peppered her neck with sweet kisses as she layed flush with the blonde, letting her adjust. She raised herself up on her hands and pulled her hips back until she was nearly out of her and plunged back in slowly. With a slight nod of her head she began thrusting in and out of the blonde, thrusting in to the hilt.

"_Ohh_" Amanda moaned.

Her eyes fluttered shut with each thrust of Olivia's hips. It was exquisite. She never wanted the sensation she was feeling to end.

"Look at me...keep your eyes open." Olivia pleaded, commanded softly.

Amanda gathered the willpower to honor her lover's request and kept her eyes locked on dark brown.

"_Ahh...mmm...oh...Liv_" Amanda choked out.

Olivia pulled out, nearly all the way before pushing back inside Amanda with a deep hard thrust. She grunted as the end of the dildo rubbed against her clit.

"_Hmph...ahh...Liv!_" Amanda cried, digging her nails into the brunettes back and dragging her hands down around to her sides.

Olivia began thrusting in and out of the blonde with short, deep thrusts. She was met with slight resistance as she felt Amanda's walls begin to clamp down on her appendage.

Amanda wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist and began rocking her hips in sync with the thrusts.

"_Mmmm baby_..." She moaned.

She felt her orgasm building deep in her lower belly, almost painfully so. She wanted to come. She **needed **to come.

Olivia braced her weight on one hand, snaking the other between their bodies, bracing it on Amanda's lower belly and massaging her clit trying to force the younger woman to climax. Three more deep thrust and a gentle flick to that bundle of nerves was all it took to make the younger woman come undone.

"_OH...SHIIIIIT!_" Amanda screamed as she fell over the edge, clutching onto the older woman and locking her legs around her as wave after wave of ecstacy crashed over her.

She winced slightly as Olivia pulled out gently and wrapped herself around the brunette once she removed the harness. She was panting and delightfully sex drunk.

"I will pay you back for this" The blonde murmured as she drifted of to sleep.

"It was my pleasure baby." The brunette whispered, placing a soft kiss to her forehead before falling asleep as well.

**Well? Do you want more? Review me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia and Amanda woke up the next morning in each other's arms. They showered together and got dressed for work, leaving the brunette's apartment together. Amanda did the walk of shame to the locker rooms as she was still in yesterdays clothing.

The day grew longer and the minutes ticked by slowly. All the blonde wanted to do was be alone with the older woman.

She picked up her phone and sent a quick text to the brunette detective.

_Lunch?_

Olivia looked up from her desk, smiled and nodded "yes".

Amanda dove back into her paper work and time seemed to pass by quicker with her mind being on having a lunchdate with her favorite woman. By the time she looked up again Olivia was hovering over her desk with her purse slung over her shoulder.

"Where do you want to go?" Olivia asked.

Amanda pushed away from her desk and hopped up from her seat, "Oh no detective, I'm taking YOU out."

Olivia beamed and bit her lip, "Ok." She said, softly.

They walked out of the precinct and into the streets side by side. The silence wasn't uncomfortable but you could tell they were each waiting for the other to say something.

They looked at each other at the same time with opens mouths, each ready to say something.

"You go first." The blonde says, blushing.

"No that's ok. You go." The older woman said, with a soft smile.

"Well ... I was wondering. Where do we go from here?" The younger woman asked.

The brunette detective threw her head back and released a laugh.

"I was thinking the same thing!" She said. "Where do you want it to go?" She asked.

"Liv, I want to be with you." Amanda says.

"I want to be with you too." Olivia says, kissing her cheek.

She laced her fingers with the blonde detectives.

"We won't be able to be partners anymore." Amanda said sadly.

"Yeah it's protocol baby. Why are you sad about it?" Olivia asks.

"I love workin cases with you Liv." Amanda said.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Where are we going?" She asked, when she realized they had passed quite a few restaurants and bars.

"My flat. When I asked you for lunch I wasn't talking about food..." Amanda says slyly.

"Oh..." The brunette says, suddenly feeling a strong warmth all over her body.

* * *

Once inside Amanda's apartment - Amanda takes Olivia's purse and coat, gesturing for her to take a seat on the couch.

After hanging up her coat, she makes her way slowly to where is seated on the couch, lowering herself into the older woman's lap.

"Expect to be repaid Liv. I'm feeling a bit peckish..." She says, kissing the delicious column of the brunette's neck.

"We can't be late." Olivia breathes out.

"Shhh ... I'll be quick." Amanda says biting down.

The blonde straddles the brunette and begins massaging her breasts through her shirt.

"It's ok to lose control sometimes Liv. You don't always have to be in charge." She whispers into her ear.

Every cell of the older woman's body was a livewire, just from the simple ministrations the blonde was performing on her breasts.

'Oh fuck' She thought.

Amanda slipped her right hand underneath Olivia's shirt, moving upwards and underneath the bra until she could cup the mound in her hand. She began rubbing the pointed peak with her thumb.

"Do you like that?" She asked, leaning in to kiss the brunette.

Olivia's eyes fluttered. She liked it. She liked it a lot!

Amanda repeated her previous action with her left hand.

"Mandy?" Olivia whined.

The brunette felt an abundance of wetness and an achy throb between her legs.

Amanda pulled the material over Olivia's head and tossed it to the floor, the bra following seconds behind it. She took Olivia's mounds into her hands and squeezed gently before taking a pointed peak into her mouth, sucking hard. She kissed her way back up to Olivia's neck, latching on and marking the woman.

"As much as I'd love to take my time getting you naked and exploring every inch of you with my mouth I realize we're crunched for time, so I'm just going to have to fuck you." The blonde said with a wide grin.

Olivia's mouth fell open as the phrase _every inch of you with mouth _poured from the blonde's lips.

Amanda quickly unbuckled and unzipped the brunettes slacks and slipped a hand inside.

"You're dripping." She growled.

"_Manda._" Olivia groaned, as the blonde touched her outer lips.

With no warning Amanda slipped two fingers inside, catching the whimpers emitting from the woman below her as their lips locked together. She began rocking inside of the older woman, loving the wetness and the way her inner walls clutched to her fingers tightly.

Olivia began to rock her hips in time with the blondes hand, trying to force her deeper inside. She broke away from the blonde's mouth.

"_Oh ... _" She moaned.

"Come for me baby. We're almost out of time and I'd hate for you to go back still worked up." The younger woman teased, taking a nipple into her mouth, biting and nipping.

The brunette hissed in approval.

"_Oh ... yes ... baby...more._" Olivia choked out.

The younger woman slipped in a third finger as requested and almost came herself at the tightness she felt around her fingers. She quickened her pace as much as the fabric of Olivia's pants would allow.

"_Mmm right there ... oh yes baby ... don't stop_." The older woman cried.

Amanda pressed her thumb against Olivia's clit and rubbed back and forth vigorously as she felt her inner walls clamp down on her fingers, causing the older woman to come.

She slowly removed her fingers from Olivia's dripping folds and took her time licking her fingers clean, savoring the sweet taste.

She pressed a reverent kiss to her sweaty temple and said, "Next time I'll take my time. For now we have to get back to work."

**This is the last part.**


End file.
